


Unexpected Meeting

by LazyMiyu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu
Summary: Modern-day AU with Reddie ft. Lil' bit of Stenbrough and Benverly. Mike is the single pringle and I'm making this up as I go. Lots of swearing
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Bill! What the fuck!” Shrieked Eddie, banging on the door to the bathroom. Bill, feeling as though he were caught in the act of doing a crime paused his thumbs from liking the newest picture on Eddie’s phone of @Rich.TozierOfficial ‘s Instagram. But then kept going, faster, as though the tiny guy outside his door would find a way to break it down. Then most likely kill him. “Open the god damn door, Bill! This isn’t funny!” Ever since Eddie turned 18 (way after the rest of his friends) he’d been suddenly interested in the young comedian doing shows every once and a while at one of the bars not far from campus. I’m doing him a favour, Bill thought, liking the last of the posts, before shutting off the phone. It’s not he’s never heard of him. “Eddie, you good?” Another voice came up from the other side of the door. Stanley. “Yeah, you suddenly ran off” Ben added, appearing to also have come. “I don’t know Stanley. Ask your fucking boyfriend who won’t give me back my fucking phone!” Another loud bang on the door and Bill felt his cheeks flush. That’s right, we’re dating now. Finally, he stood up from the toilet lid and cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. Eddie stood there, looking like he was about to bang the door again, behind him, a lightly blushing Stan and a worried Ben. Eddie snatched his phone from Bill and quickly (and furiously) typed in the password. “What did you do!” He yelled, before seeing the Instagram. He then looked up at Bill, eyes shooting daggers. “William, what the fuck did you do.” Bill flinched, unused to the name no one but his parents called him. Stan was quick, in front of Bill, arms out as Ben held a fuming Eddie, who looked about ready to beat the living hell out of Bill. Stan took the moment to turn to the latter who was already stepping back into the bathroom for safety. “Bill, what’d you do?” He asked softly. “I l-liked that comedian guh-guy’s Instagram p-posts and followed h-him.” Eddie, still struggling to get out of Ben’s arms, which, unlike when he was a kid, had more muscle the fat, seemed even more pissed off now that the words were said. Ben arched a brow and held tighter as Eddie shrieked something along the lines of either “Fuck you” or “I can’t believe you, you asshole!” Ben bit his lip as if trying to hide a smile, and Stan’s jaw dropped. It was true, Eddie had gone full fangirl mode when it came to Richie Tozier, but it seemed like more of something he was ashamed of. Eddie then whacked Ben’s arms, which loosed slightly, but not enough for him to go free, and looked at Bill. “I’m sorry, E-Eddie. But now you won’t h-h-have to hear fourth hand when his sh-shows are. Also, it duh-duh-doesn’t hurt to know what he does in his s-spare time.” Understanding flashed in Eddie’s eyes, but not overpowering his anger. He crossed his arms and muttered a “fuck you.” Bill smiled, still partly weary, and went over to hug his best friend, but Eddie held up his hand. “I’m still mad, dumbass.” Stan held out his hand in a silent question to Bill, who immediately took it into his soft palm. Ben and Eddie were too busy muttering to one another, something about the latest school project, and Bill felt a wash of relief as he squeezed Stan’s hand. Thank god, he didn’t check his messages. He sighed inwardly. Because Bill had also sent a casual. “Hey, what’s up?” To Richie under his friend's name. And knew that the shorter boy would probably lose his shit if he found out.

**Meanwhile**

“Yo Trashmouth. Your phone's been blowing up for the past five minutes.” Beverly called over her shoulder, picking up the device. Richie, a towel behind his neck, shirtless with the fly of his pants undone walked out of the bathroom. His wet hair brushed against Bev as he leaned over his friend, who was lying on his bed and picked his phone out of her manicured hands. It was pretty much a bunch of Instagram notifications, of someone who had enough free time to like all his posts, follow him and DM him. He opened the app and clicked on the guy's profile. He had made the mistake one day, to leak his social media accounts and would now get a bunch of notifications from people he’s never met. But this one struck something. They were an attractive person, his age and male. Usually, his fans were around his age, skinny girls, pretty in a forgettable way, but all interested in his fame or wealth (which was surprisingly high for being a teenage comedian). The only reason he’d declined all their offers was that he wasn’t interested in any of them. Beverly and Mike, his two closest friends were the only ones whom he’d come out to as straight-up gay. But this guy, he made Richie curious, far enough to scroll through his posts. His account name was EddieK.TheAsthmatic, he had turned 18 not long ago, his posts were few but mostly him and a small group of other people. One of the pictures was of him sleeping, most likely posted by his friends. A tall, dirty blond curly-haired boy taking the selfie with the sleeping boy, behind him, someone shorter light brownish hair whom he couldn’t tell if it was more muscle then fat covering his body. And finally, a third guy, holding a marker over the boy’s- Eddie he figured- face, with auburn hair and a cheeky grin towards the camera. The description read: Eddie made the dumb decision to fall asleep with Stan and Ben over. So, I punished him. Along with an innocent smiling emoji. Richie snorted and Beverly looked up, confused before she sat up next to her friend. They both continued to stalk the account, careful not to like anything before Beverly clicked “Messages” and pursed her lips. “He messaged you.” She said dumbly and they read the text together. Richie felt a smile bloom on his lips and texted back quickly. “Hey Eds, what’s up with you?” And sent before he could regret it. Beverly bit her lip and looked at Richie eagerly. “Ok, I know you said you didn’t want me to play matchmaker, but pleaseeeee?” An annoyed look and sigh from Richie. “Can I at least tell Mikey?”

“Tell Mikey what?” Called a voice from the door, and both turned to see Mike standing there, with a bag of Doritos in his hands. Beverly jumped to her feet. “Some cute guy DM-ed Rich.” Richie rolled his eyes and got up to take the Doritos from his roommate’s hands. Mike sat on his bed across from Richie’s and made an indication for the phone. “I never said he was cute.” He called over his shoulder, pouring the Doritos in a bowl. Beverly rolled her eyes. “You didn’t have to. I think he’s cute.” She shrugged. Mike snorted. They then all sat down on the couch and watched some horror movies. Richie’s mind kept shifting to Eddie. The stranger that he’d never met but caught his curiosity by the balls. Only when the sound of a “whoosh” came from the TV, and Beverly screamed: “Gage! No!” Did Richie realize he’d missed half the movie. He absently grabbed a chip and focused back on the screen.

** An Hour Later **

“BILL YOU’RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!” Eddie’s cry rang through the hallway to Bill and Stan’s dorm room. Stan turned to Bill, who had been currently cuddled to his side, and felt the sweat begin un his forehead. Bill looked at Stan and whispered. “I-I also may ha-have messaged h-him...” Stan rolled his eyes. “Why am I dating you again?” That brought a warm smile to Bill’s face. “To protect me from the wrath of my tiny best friend?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie lets something slide while drunk at a bar

When Eddie was 12 years old, he became a fan of Harry Potter. Ok, fan was an understatement, he was completely obsessed. He had invited over his neighbour, Jimmy Bon who was a year older then him, but stuck redoing a grade, and offered to tell him all about his theories. Jimmy had looked at him, and burst out laughing. He had told him that Harry Potter was stupid, and for kids. Jimmy then began bullying him at school, and his friends joined in. Then the rest of their grade. Eddie had no friends for the rest of the year. Since then, he’d kept silent on what he liked. It grew on him to keep his feelings, bigger interests, and etc more to himself. Which is why, when he became interested in Richie Tozier’s stand up comedy, he’d begun to freak out when Stan caught him at the bar, happily humming to himself and getting ready for his second time attending the show. Stanley had been meeting Bill there, and next thing he knew. For the first time in 6 years, he shared his genuine interest with other people. So when he and Stan had casually been talking about what to do on the weekend, and Bill had hugged him from behind, becoming more of a hugger since he and Stan hit it off, slipped his hand into his fanny pack and raced off with Eddie’s phone, only later to be found stalking Richie’s Instagram, he had been beyond furious for ever in trusting him with his enjoyment for the young comedian. Getting ready for bed, he saw an unread message. He opened the social media app, and that’s when he saw it. A message. To Richie. Sent and answered. He saw red. He then poked his head out of the dorm, waking a tired Ben, who had fallen asleep at his desk. He then yelled “BILL YOU’RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!” Immediately after, a few annoyed calls from the other dorms for him to shut up, he slipped back into his room. Ben had fully awoken, and came near his friend who’s shoulders were shaking. “Eddie? You okay?” He asked softly, being gentle because he was still half asleep, or weary, or both. Eddie’s shoulder’s shake as he squeezed his eyes shut. He refused to cry, but a whimper did escape his lips. Ben was quickly next to him, asking if he needed anything, but Eddie just shook him off. Eddie then shrugged a coat on, and made his way out the dorm. He waved his roommate off, claiming he was just going for a late walk. Ben let him leave silently, and went back to bed, slightly worried. Calm down Benny, Eddie's more responsible then me, Bill and Stan put together. And yet, he felt uneasy letting him go out on his own. 

Eddie wasn’t quite sure where he was going, but he knew it had to be away. Away from all the familiar people whom he’d loved, but couldn’t stand at the moment. Once off campus, he walked over to a park nearby to both campus and some pub, and gingerly went over to the swing. He sat down on it, and put in a pair of earbuds. Eddie closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

“What the hell, Rich.” Someone snapped. Richie rubbed his eyes, and fumbled for his glasses, which were on the ground, lenses cracked. He shoved them onto his nose, he then looked up sheepishly, still unable to see who it was yelling at him. “Sorry? What’d I do this time?” He asked, squinting. The person, who’s voice had begun to sound slightly familiar groaned. “Richard this isn’t funny. I’m tired of cleaning up after you.” It clicked together. “Staniel?” He asked, voice scratchy. “No, it’s the fucking tooth fairy.” Stanley’s cold grumble replied. Richie shut his eyes trying to remember the situation. He had called Stan, asking him for help. What was it? Something comedy wise? Personal problems? Was he just lonely? Whatever it was, they had decided to meet up, that was for sure, and probably at some kind of pub, based off of the migraine forming in the back of Richie’s head. Had he gotten into a fight? Had they? Richie sighed, defeated, and looked at his childhood friend. Stan was holding an ice pack, a pissed off air to him, against the dark haired boy’s cheek. “You’re lucky my hypochondriac friend was around, or you’d probably be in worse condition then you’re in.” Richie blinked. Before he could ask what happened, someone ran to the entrance of the alleyway they sat in, looking frantic. Richie rubbed his semi blurred eyes, but Stan got up from a crouch and stood in front of him. Stan walked over to them, and realized his curly head had just barely surpassed the stranger’s. He and Stanley had this yearly favour thing, where once a year, they had to do something for one another. Stan usually “saved” his, claiming that one day, he’d have enough for a year. Richie tried standing up, using some abandoned crate nearby to help him get up. He stumbled and scratched his hand, but made it to a full standing position. Stanley turned around, and left the other boy. Now that Stan’s fat head was out of the way, he could see auburn hair, a clear face and soft blue eyes. Richie blinked and lifted a hand to wave, but that meant letting go of the crate, making him lose balance and almost fall again. But someone was there, holding him up. He turned to see a blurry yet slightly familiar face. He held up a hand to pat the person’s face, and they cringed away. “I know youuuuuu.” He announced, still feeling drunk. The person laughed nervously, and practically pushed him into Stan. The Jewish boy put his arm around his friends waist and turned to the stranger. “Sorry about that.” The stranger shrugged, they’re face slowly coming together. “Don’t thank me, I don’t mind helping.” The boy was short enough, but not exactly small. He wore a baggy sweater and had Sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked around, as if nervous and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
“I better go, which way did you say he went?”  
The talking continued, but Richie stopped paying attention when a buzz came from his back pocket. He reached down to find his phone. His phone! He reached into his pocket and picked out his cellular device.  
14 missed calls, 30 texts and a butt load of social media notifications he couldn’t care less about. He clicked one of the missed calls, and the power of phones went to the immediate call back. Mike answered, sounding terrified. “Richard Micheal Tozier.” He breathed. Richie hiccuped. “Hey, Mikey... What’s up?” Mike scoffed. “You tell me. You‘re viral-“  
“Richard Micheal Tozier! You’re a fucking psycho!” Another voice intervened. Female and more excited and awed.  
“I already did the full name thing,” Mike whispered to Beverly. A few words were exchanged before Mike spoke up. “Rich, who’re you with right now?” He asked. Richie looked over to the three boys, the short-ish one leaving and the other two whispering to one another. Richie clicked the “FaceTime” button, and said. “Stanny and his friends.” Stan cringed from where he was. “Never call me that again.” He called, making his way over with blue eyed boy. 

“What happened Mike, why am I vital?” 

Mike just looked uncomfortably towards Beverly, but it was Stan that spoke up. 

“Bill, can you show him..?” 

Bill- the other boy- took out his phone, which was already on YouTube, and clicked play to the latest video. It was him, clearly tipsy from a few drinks at the bar. Some random girl came up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. She said something quietly in his ear and he shot back almost immediately with a harsh retort. She looked offended and tried again, batting her eyelashes, but he snapped. The person filming then moved closer to catch what they were saying. 

“-Oh come on, please?” The girl asked. Both Richie on screen and Richie watching cringed. “No. Fuck off.” The girl then got mad. “What the fuck! A hot girl asks you out and you treat her like shit.” She snarled, and Richie let out a humourless laugh. “You aren’t hot in the slightest hunny. You wanna know who’s hot?” He pointed to some shortie at a park outside on his own. “Now THATS who I’d go out with.” He announced. The girl’s eyes bugged out her head. “What are you, gay?” She said with such disgust, he took a hit at her, right on her cheek. The girl didn’t react in pain, but threw up a bit in her mouth by the way she was gaging. She fell and he put a hand on his hip. “Have been for the past 9 years bitch.” And then it showed whoever was filming put the camera down and yell. “You wanna go, fa-“ The camera glitched, and Richie dropped his own phone. “Fuck.” He said quietly, to himself still in shock. Bill took his phone back, and Richie went to sit on the crate, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He then looked up and screamed at the top of his lungs. “Fuck my life.” 

Eddie looked up startled. His phone had been turned off for an hour or so to save battery  
(Stupid Eddie. Left with your phone practically dead)  
And ended up seeing Stan. He was frantic and annoyed, so when he asked Eddie if he had anything first aid, Eddie helped him through the healing of whomever this mysterious guy Stanley was so concerned about. He had appeared to doze off but kept blinking awake. That is until he heard some kind of noise that sounded like a screeching cat. He could just barely make out the words. “Fuck my life.” Eddie got up, putting his phone into his fanny pack and made his way towards where the noise came from. It seemed to be some kind of alleyway, Eddie cringed. Alleyways were one of the most disgusting, germ infested places in the world. They were also where most crimes were committed. As he turned the corner, he bumped head first into his roommate. Ben blinked and smiled guiltily.  
“Hey Eddie.” To Ben’s surprise, the shorter boy didn’t seem angry, actually, it was more relived then anything.  
“Ben,” he sighed. “Did you hear that? It sounded like a dying cat?” Ben snorted, “Just some drunk guy, no biggie.” Eddie smiled and raised a brow. “What’re you doing out here?” He asked bluntly. Ben held up a tiny piece of plastic.  
“You forgot your inhaler.”  
“Oh Benjamin, what would I do without you?” Ben smiled coyly.  
“You wouldn’t be memorizing Wicked.”  
The shorter boy snorted.  
“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it’s short and took so long. We just got a dog and I dyed my hair like the emotionally unstable teenager I am. I’ve also been working on other Fics because my motivation. Please leave comments and Kudos( if you want) they make my day. If you have any questions or concerns, let me know in the comments. Have a good day/night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, this is my first fan-fiction, so please don't judge too harshly. Feel free to ask questions in the comments.


End file.
